


A Constellation's Story

by SaltyBlueChurro



Series: Constellations [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Cursing is here because let Shiro say fuck, Fuck Canon, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Lance and Keith are dumb, More tags later, Stargazing, THIS IS WHEN I WRITE VOLTRON BETTER THANT VOLTRON EVEN IF IT TAKES TEN YEARS, What voltron never did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyBlueChurro/pseuds/SaltyBlueChurro
Summary: Ever wondered what the Garrison was like before Kerberos?Follow Keith, Lance, and Hunk through a series of ups, downs, heartbreak, and friendships as they navigate their way through their early Garrison years.There's always a story to be told and they're shown in the constellations above.





	A Constellation's Story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally getting around to writing a goddamn chaptered fic. This is also a series so yeet. I'm basically going to be rewriting all of Voltron even if it kills me

This was it. He made into one of the best space exploration programs in the world. Lance was in shock as he held the letter in his 11-year-old hand. _He did it_.

            “Mama!” Lance shouted in glee as he ran down the stairs into his mother’s arms. The letter waved around in his hand as he radiated excitement. The rest of the family came into the room seeing happy tears on the mother-son duo. They all piled together to form one big hug.

“I’m so proud of you, Lance!” Veronica exclaimed, pulling Lance into a swing hug after the family hug dissipated.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be joining you at the Garrison! I’m going to become one of the best pilots out there. Bet on it,” Lance said, his small body moving around the room still on the euphoric high of being accepted. He knew he wasn’t necessarily the smartest tool in the shed, but he wasn’t dumb. You _had_ to be bright in order to make it in. The series of questions on the exam were a mix of science, math, and social skills. Tack on a test run on a simulator and you have exactly what Lance went through to even attempt to get in.

“Sure, hermano. I know you can do it. Maybe someday you can save the galaxy,” Rachel said in encouragement. She knew how much it meant to her twin that he has a chance to make everyone proud of him. It came with being the youngest of five. Lance was always pushing himself to get noticed and be different from the rest of the family. Their parents tried so hard to make sure everyone was getting equal amounts of love and yet, Lance still felt left out.

“You really think so?” Lance gazed up, hopefulness in his eyes. No one wanted that light, that hope to ever disappear. If it did, the world would end.

“I know so.”

 

* * *

 

Keith couldn’t believe the offer Shiro was giving him. He _stole_ a vehicle. Shiro’s vehicle in fact and he’s just handing him an opportunity to be a pilot? What kinda bullshit is this? A prank? A pity the poor _orphan_ story?

“Why are you doing this? I don’t. I don’t understand,” Keith looked up at Shiro who was casually leaning against the side of the building. There was no possible explanation for being offered a once in a lifetime opportunity except for Shiro being insane.

“I’m doing this because I’ve seen your skill, Keith. You deserve this opportunity,” Shiro sighed before setting his hand down carefully on Keith’s shoulder as if he was dealing with a startled animal. “I know you may not think you do but, kid, you deserve so much more.”

Keith’s blue-purple eyes started to water up as he saw the complete sincerity lying deep in Shiro’s eyes. The amount of belief this stranger had in him was unfathomable. He took one of his gloved hands and brought it to his face before wiping a stray tear away. As he was doing so, he felt arms wrap themselves around his tiny frame in reassurance causing the dam of emotions to explode. Someone cared for him. _Him_. Not for some charity case. Not for a prank. For _real_. And that was too much for him.

“Hey. Let it all out. I got you,” said Shiro, hand carding gently through Keith’s hair like a parent to a child. The last time anyone comforted Keith was when the chief of the fire station informed him of his dad’s death in the recent fire.

 

* * *

 

When Hunk was handed his letter of acceptance to the Garrison, he had motor oil all over his hands. He had been helping fix the family car when his younger sibling ran in to hand out the mail since it was her job for the day. One look at the outside of the envelope and Hunk became hit with a bout of anxiety. This letter determines his entire future.

“Go on. Open it!” the youngest said, jumping around in anticipation.

“Alright, alright,” Hunk shook slightly as he tore open the manila envelope. His eyes scanned the words printed clearly on the page.

**Mr. Garrett,**

**We are pleased to inform you of your exceptions into the Garrison Academy. You showed accelerated skills in many of the areas of interest we teach here. Listed below are the following instructions on how to accept your acceptance and what to do next.**

**Congratulations,**

**Admiral Sandra**

His eyes widened exponentially as he jumped up and hugged his parents before hugging each of his siblings. Hunk’s joy was infectious as it spread through the entire family. A celebratory dinner was in store for him tonight.

He couldn’t wait to see what adventures the Garrison will have in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
